nationstatesxfactorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanilla Plasma
Vanilla Plasma (a.k.a. Tim McCurt) was a competitor in NS X-Factor Season 2. An aspiring rapper, he developed his singing skills before getting sent of at the end of liveshow 3 Background - Vanilla Plasma born Tim McCurt, had a boring childhood. He grew up in the suburbs but at age 14 was hooked my the sound of gangsta rap. His favourite rapper was Vanilla Ice. Soon, Tim had decided on a future, he wanted to the eminent rapper of the world. He wanted to impress all the teachers who had insulted his intelligence. Following the lead of Vanilla Ice, he derived an elaborate backstory and started making music with his friend and disk jockey DJ BEATZ. Vanilla was a rather successful rapper looking for widespread fame before X-Factor. Tryouts - 'For his tryout, he used a song that he was comfortable with "''The Humpty Dance" origionally by Digital Underground. The song was an utter disaster, and the performance worse. Vanilla was led off-stage by security after obscene gestures to the crowd. Vanilla was supported by Worth, but panned by Samantha, Tim and Hannah. '''Liveshow 1 - For his first liveshow, Vanilla performed "Bust A Move (Diplo Remix)" by Young MC. Again he flirted with the network, but had some limits. The performance was notable for the extravagent end of Vanilla tearing off his shirt leaving a heartfelt message to the fans. Worth described the performance as "average", Hannah stated that the performance was "well done", and the other judges had little comment. The global audience panned the performance and Vanilla was sent to the sing-off with Calonnau Lan. Vanilla won and advanced. Liveshow 2 - For the "Diva Fever" show, Vanilla was forced to experiment with more singing to please the viewers. To achieve this task, he had a half singing half rapping song, "Bonnie and Clyde 03" by Jay-Z and Beyonce. The song was not popular but not panned as before. Much was made of the raspy voice and fans were split between those who wanted him to keep rapping and others who wanted more singing. Hannah was big fan of the performance but asked for more singing, Worth seemed to dislike the singing, Tim disliked the singing but wanted to hear improvement, and Samantha dubbed it a "surprise". Not making the sing-off, Vanilla seemed to be a little safer. Liveshow 3 - The "Love and Heartbreak" show truly broke Plasma fan's hearts. Vanilla gave in to the demands and put the most effort with his singing, performing "Heartless" by David Cook. The judges seemed very pleased with the performance with Worth calling it "a great performance" and "steller", Hannah exclaiming her conversion to "Vanillaism", Tim describing a "growing performance". However, the fans disagreed and Vanilla was sent to the sing-off. Most of the judges renagaded on their comments in the sing-off and voted him off 3-1, with Samantha the sole supporter. After X-Factor- After getting voted off, Vanilla Plasma and DJ BEATZ returned to the studio. Tim McCurt took a new name "Tim McCute" and started working on a new album with DJ BEATZ. It was a known fact that DJ had been the superior rapper all along, creating the beats and teaching the bars to Tim. In their new album "Lover Not A Fighter" the duo mixed Tim's RnB singing and BEATZ's beats and raps. Independantly released, the album hit the charts and went gold. The duo is creating the follow-up album, but looking for a major label record deal. Category:Contestant